


My Brother in the Shadows

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishin writes his story, as Natsuno and Shimizu finds themselves becoming the characters within it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> It's Shimizu stalking Natsuno, but for a moment, they become the brothers in Seishin's story.
> 
> 'Shiki' doesn't belong to me, but sometimes my imagination belongs to 'Shiki'. :)=

His Brother in the Shadows

Seishun continued to write in his flowing script the story of the two brothers, the shiki, and the one that killed the shiki. Unbeknown to him, Sunako was standing in the shadows, reading over his shoulder. 

“Every night, he could sense it. His brother rising. His brother watching. His brother, crying for him.”

Natsuno awoke with a muffled cry, to sit up and stare at the closed window. Shimizu was out there. He could sense her, feel her hunger, but her shadow at the window was changing. It was getting thinner and more androgynous. The cold, hungry eyes that gleamed out of the darkness was the only thing that remained the same.

“I’ve found you.”

It wasn’t Shimizu’s voice. It was a young man’s voice, a boy barely older than Natsuno. Natsuno didn’t recognize it, but the sound of it filled him with fear and the desire to run, run away, run as fast from that voice as he could.

“My brother, why do you continue to reject me?” The boy’s voice was soft, gentle, and filled with wounded love, but the cold eyes remained the same. They hungered for Natsuno’s blood. “Please let me in. I want to hold you in my arms, once again.

This was a dream. Natsuno refused to accept it as reality. This didn’t mean it couldn’t eat him. Maybe whatever was out there needed to be invited in. If Natsuno didn’t move, it might go away.

“Yuuki-kun.”

The voice was high, feminine, and filled with malice, clearly Shimizu’s once more. Natsuno shut his eyes tightly, willed her to go away, willed her to not be there.

He opened his eyes. The shadow outside was gone. A tear was running down his cheek, following by another. He didn’t know why he was crying.


End file.
